1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matching method, apparatus, and program for determining a match between a character string and a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, major companies have started running content-related advertisements that involve techniques for changing the content of advertisements according to information within text. These are basically techniques for changing the content of displayed advertisements depending on keywords within a World Wide Web (WEB) page. However, since such a keyword-dependent technique provides a mechanism that simply allows an advertisement to be displayed basically whenever certain keywords appear within a WEB page, there may be a case where an unintended advertisement is placed. For example, an advertisement is placed even when text in which certain keywords appear contains a negative evaluation. This is the advertisement not intended by an advertiser.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a method, apparatus, and program for determining a match between a character string and a product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a list of products that match a certain character string.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of displaying a list of products that match a certain character string.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for placing an advertisement appropriate for the content of a WEB page.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for placing an advertisement appropriate for the content of evaluation information described on a WEB page.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for not displaying an advertisement inappropriate for the purpose of a WEB page.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for selecting an appropriate advertisement from various advertisements for various product groups.